1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a washing machine, and more particularly, to a method of controlling a washing process of a washing machine, for effectively washing shoes, such as running shoes.
2. Description of the Related Art
As is well known to those skilled in the art, a washing machine is an appliance designed to wash laundry using water currents generated by agitating a pulsator in opposite directions according to reversible operations of a motor.
Recently, a variety of methods for washing shoes, such as running shoes and mules, as well as common clothes, in the washing machine have been proposed.
Since shoes, such as running shoes and mules, are different from common clothes in a material and a shape, the method of washing the shoes must be different from that of washing the common clothes. However, a conventional method of controlling a shoe washing process has a problem in that the washing, rinsing, and spin-drying operations of washing the shoes proceed in a same manner as operations of washing common clothes, so to effectively remove the dirt from the shoes is difficult.